All the Stupid Gas' Fault!
by Mangalover4321
Summary: Post Buu-Gohan and videl were chilling until they visited Trunks were they gassed with something that made them turn into elevn year olds! But luckily it only lasts for seven days-which is great until they age every day and knowing the wonders of Saiyan puberty-what will happen to Gohan when he's finally found someone he likes?
1. Prologue: Look at You! You're a Chibi!

**I don't own Dragon Ball/ Z/ GT/ or Kai. The only thing I own is the situation I put the characters through. **

**Short Story**

**Warning: Chibi-ness! ^/^ and a bit of romance 3 **

**Post Buu, Pre-DBGT**

**Characters: Videl, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, **

**Prologue : Look at you! You're a Chibi! **

Videl watched as Gohan punched another tree, sending it flying. Her hands propped up on her knees and her head in her hands, eyes following every move her friend do. He breathed hard from all the restraint he was trying to hold back. He bent down and got into a stance; eyes narrowed and clutched his fists hard.

"Ka…me…" Gohan began and Videl watched as the blue ball began to fill between his hands, "Ha..me…HA!" he shot the wave off towards a mountain, intently demolition it. He breathed hard as the wave ended and held it back more than anyone could imagine. He wiped the sweat off his brow and turned to Videl, waving high at her with his goofy grin on.

"Hi, Videl!" he cried and she smiled at him. He walked over to her and sat down next to her, still towering over her five foot two.

"Hi, Gohan." She said, "How's training working out for you with those unlocked powers of yours?"

He blinked then smiled even bigger.

"It's great. I've never been stronger" he said and paused, "But I still feel like I have more inside of waiting to be unlocked." Videl's sea blue eyes widen and moved closer to him, leaning on his arm a bit without even noticing.

"Really? What do you think you can do?" she asked and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, since my powers are unlocked right now. I feel more inside of me because when Saiyans nearly die; after they go back to full health we gain even more power! That's why I feel more waiting to be released!" he exclaimed and stood up, staring up at the sky.

"So then why do you go back to the Kai's planet and ask for your power to be released again?" Videl asked and Gohan sighed.

"Well, last time we went, one of Kais wanted a date with a quote on quote 'Earth woman' and my dad suggested you. I told him no and he still begged and I really don't want to let you get hit on by an old man." Gohan explained and narrowed his eyes in anger, remembering his father asking if he could have Videl have a date with the Kai.

"So who did it in exchange?" Videl asked with a tint of pink on her cheeks which Gohan didn't take notice of.

"Well…I have absolutely no clue! Dad said he would get Bulma to do it but I have no clue if she did so or not!" he answered and Videl chuckled.

"So why don't we go see Bulma anyway, it's been over a month since Buu came and appeared! I'm sure Trunks would love to have a spar with you and I'll talk with Bulma." Videl suggested and Gohan nodded, liking her idea.

"Sure!" he exclaimed and held his hand out to her which she grabbed and pulled up, "Why don't fly with me? I'll get there in seconds flat!" She nodded and he bent down. Videl noticed all the muscles that seemed to pop up from the gi, causing Videl to blush but still climbed onto him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood, shooting off towards Capsule Corp. Gohan couldn't help but blush at something against his back, realizing what was but decided not say anything that might offend Videl.

"Hey, Gohan?" Videl whispered and her black locks wiped in front of her eyes, blocking her view of him.

"Yes, Videl?" he asked back at her.

"Are we friends?"

Gohan's thoughts stopped and started running wild. His eyes widen and his whole body started to heat up, blushing along with something below the belt grew in size.

_Carp! Carp! Carp! _The Demi-Saiyan thought, _why did that suddenly grow?! _

He gulped and answered, "Yeah. We're friends." She smiled and they quickly landed at the footsteps of Capsule Corp. Gohan typed in the password and it opened the doors up to him for the lab where Trunks and Goten played around with two different guns like objects. Gohan paled and swiftly grabbed them from the two Demi-Saiyans before they could say anything. Videl ran in after him and watched Gohan glared down at him, anger flashing through his eyes.

"Hello, hello, kids." He said and Trunks and Goten paled.

"Hi, big brother." Goten whispered and Gohan looked at the titles of the machines. The one Trunks had was invisible ray meanwhile Goten's was a fire ray which luckily didn't hit anything. Gohan sighed and placed the two objects on a table.

"Why are you two here? Shouldn't you guys be with Vegeta training?" Gohan asked and Trunks shock his head no.

"No. My dad is with my mom right now. They're making a lot of noises so I thought it would smart to stay away from them." Trunks said and the two teens blushed.

"Yeah! And Ms. Bulma keep on screaming out something about push harder or something!" Goten exclaimed and Videl looked away, her blush turning her more into the color of a cherry.

"But ya know what?" Trunks said and presented a new machine by unveil a curtain that fell to the floor. The machine was about as a big as a grenade in a small plastic disk holding it up. Trunks grinned then snatched it right out of it, throwing at the older Demi-Saiyan and human.

"Payback's a bitch!" Trunks cried then laughed as the grenade started releasing a gas around the two teens. Suddenly they started getting dizzy and before they knew it, they both fainted.

* * *

Gohan's eyes piled open to see Vegeta's smirking face above me along Bulma's worried one. He groaned and rolled over, his whole body sore from whatever trunks did to them. Then his eyes widen and remembered Videl also got with that attack. He bolted up and gripped the sheets tight, his chest feeling tight. He put a hand to his head and felt sweat drip down his face and onto the sheets.

"What…" he managed to get out, "Happened?"

Vegeta then frowned and pulled out a mirror, handing it to the confused Demi-Saiyan. He looked down at himself then his eyes bugged out of his head at his reflection. His hair was spiky like his father's style but didn't have the end parts of it while his face was much younger with bigger, rounder eyes full of innocence.

His body had become eleven years old.

"What the carp happened?" he asked in his old high pitched voice and Vegeta's smirk started to twitch from trying to hold back a laugh.

"Well, Trunks figured out to make a gas that turns people younger and you and Videl got hit with it." Bulma explained and Gohan's jaw dropped.

"But…I'm so short now!" he exclaimed and franticly waved his hands around. Vegeta then started laugh his ass off. Bulma sweat dropped then sighed, rubbing her hands against her thighs.

"Don't worry Gohan. I've figured how long the gas lasts." She said and he grinned happily, "It lasts for seven days since that's how many years you've shrunk. So seven days for seven years and you'll age. I don't know if you'll have to go through puberty again though. I'm not sure because the wonderful genetic structure you Saiyans have. So you'll back to normal before you know it!"

Gohan's smile dropped then asked, "What about Videl?"

"Oh…well, she has the same effect as you." Bulma said and Gohan gulped, paling.

"Videl isn't gonna happy about this at all." Gohan said and ran his fingers through his hair. Bulma nodded and Gohan swung his legs over the bed, his bare feet touching the ground and he stood at around the same height as Vegeta. He sighed and saw that his clothes from earlier were now trudging behind him. He sighed started rolling them up so he wouldn't fall and trip over his own two feet.

Bulma got up and walked over to a curtain and opened it up to realize a girl with a high ponytail with a couple strands falling on her face with her eyes closed but breathing regularly. Her skin a little pale and a blanket covered the rest of her body, hiding any clothing she would be wearing.

Gohan blinked and looked to Bulma who smiled at him.

"That's Videl?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yep, she's still asleep and I don't know when she will wake up. Probably soon so don't freak her out, Gohan." Bulma said and Videl groaned, her eyes slowly opening and vision a little hazy. She rubbed her eyes then blinked a couple times, staring at Gohan and Bulma in wonder.

"Bulma?" she asked and stretched, staring at the Gohan in curiosity. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "And might you be, kid?" Gohan's eyebrows twitched in annoyance and took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Videl, look into the mirror." Bulma commanded and forced the mirror, her eyes bugging out of her head and squealed. Gohan quickly covered his ears and Videl stopped screaming, patting her face and hair along with her body even her now flat chest-causing the Demi-Saiyan to blush.

"What happened to me?!" she yelled and Bulma sighed.

"Well, Trunks apparently managed to make a gas that makes others became younger. Gohan and you breathed it in so…" Bulma said and grinned, shoving the Demi-Saiyan to her, "Say hi to eleven year old Gohan!" Gohan blushed and Videl's eyes widen, moving towards the shy Demi-Saiyan. She smiled and her eyes sparkled over.

"Gohan, you're a Chibi!" she exclaimed and Gohan's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm not a Chibi, Videl." He hissed and she laughed, her laugh sounding like music to ears which made him only blush in response.

"But you look like one!" she said and laughed even harder, causing tears in her eyes.

"Videl, you should him when he was a real Chibi!" Bulma whispered into Videl's ear but Gohan could hear her.

"Bulma!" Gohan whimpered and Bulma chuckled.

"Oh come , Gohan. She's been to your house tons of times! She should have seen at least one or two pictures of you as a Chibi!" Bulma complained and Videl smiled.

"Do you have Bulma?" Videl asked and Gohan's hands waved franticly around, trying to block any view of the pictures that Bulma could pull up on her phone, putting up of Gohan when he was just four. She grinned and held it out to Videl who grabbed it before he could do anything. She stared down at it then blushed a bit, looking up between the photo and Gohan.

"Ah, Gohan you were a little chunky as a kid." She said and he blushed.

"No I wasn't." he said and she started flipping through more of the photos, stopping at the one where he had his bowl cut going out in a little suit.

"Oh my gosh, look at you! Look at your little bowl cut hair-do!" she said and giggled even more, the poor Demi-Saiyan sighed.

_This would be a long week, _Gohan thought.


	2. Day 1: A Journey Through Satan City!

**dbzfan777: thanks. This story is gonna be a short one and short chapter because I'm working on two other stories at the same time. **

**Guest: Gohan does mean carp because he doesn't like to swear. So I thought the next closest thing to crap was carp! And thanks.**

* * *

**Mangalover4321: I do not own DB/Z/Kai/ or GT. Now Chibi Gohan appear before me! **

**Chibi Gohan: *blinks* Huh? Where am I? **

**Mangalover4321: Now I call forth Chibi Videl!**

**Chibi Videl: *magically appears next to Chibi Gohan and blinks* Huh? What's going on? *turns to Chibi Gohan and blushes* H-h-h-hi.**

**Chibi Gohan: *blushes and looks to the ground* Hi. I'm Gohan.**

**Chibi: I'm Videl.**

**Mangalover4321: *grins evilly* And my job is done here.**

* * *

**Day One: Journey through a Wonderful Day in Satan City! **

Gohan and Videl walked down the streets of Satan City staring at everything while the others stared at them in interest. Gohan sighed and stared at his legs, noticing how close he was to the ground. Videl watched Gohan and tried to keep up with his speed.

"Hey! Slow down!" Videl cried and Gohan stopped, blinking and turned to her. He smiled and gave her the famous Son grin then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot you were with me." He said and Videl sighed.

"Well, please slow down. I'm not like a Saiyan." She complained and he nodded, slowing down until they bumped into some teenagers. Gohan growled out a curse and rubbed his head that didn't hurt but looked up to see his classmates, Erasa and Sharpener.

_And there goes my day even more_, Gohan thought and sighed.

"Hey, watch it kid!" Sharpener yelled and stared at Gohan. Gohan's eyebrows twitched in annoyance and opened his mouth to say something but Videl clamped her hand over his mouth, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry about my friend!" Videl said and Erasa's eyes glowed.

"AW! You two are so cute together! I could see them as boyfriend and girlfriend in a couple of years!" Erasa exclaimed and Videl blushed while Gohan blinked.

"Erasa stop gawking over the kids! We gotta hurry! Mr. Satan is putting out a speech about Videl!" Sharpener said and the two black haired teens blinked.

"What's the speech about?" Videl asked and Sharpener sighed.

"Like hell I would know. I just know Erasa wants to see what's going on since none of us have seen her since Friday." Sharpener explained and pulled Erasa up who wiped the dirt off from her shorts. She smiled down at Videl and said, "Maybe you should come with us! I'll buy you two ice cream as a sorry gift." Gohan's gaze went distant and drool started forming on the corner of his mouth. Videl sighed and nodded, smiling up at her.

"Thank you. My friend loves food and I'm sure he would enjoy it." She said and Erasa nodded, walking with Sharpener hand-in-hand. Videl looked to Gohan then grabbed his hand, pulling him along. His gaze broke and looked down to his hand, seeing Videl's in it and blushed crimson. Hormones started raging through his system and his brain told him to bite her neck for some reason. He shook his head to clear his thought and they stopped after a few seconds to see a huge platform with Hercule Satan on it with a microphone.

"HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH! IT IS I, HERCULE SATAN! SAVIOR OF THE WORLD, DEFEATER OF CELL!" he yelled from the top of his lungs and Gohan groaned as his ears started to bleed, "I HAVE CALLED YOU HERE BECAUSE I HAVE TERRIBLE NEWS!"-People gasped and Gohan and Videl rolled their eyes-"MY DAUGHTER VIDEL IS MISSING AND NO SEEMS TO KNOW WHERE SHE IS AT THE MOMENT! IF ANYONE KNOWS WHERE SHE IS, PLEASE TELL NOW!"

Videl sighed and tugged Gohan along as she walked towards the stage. He blinked and she scowled at her father then shoved her way up the stairs, stomping her way onto the stage. Hercule blinked and turned to face the two teens, eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"HEY!" Videl shouted and Gohan swore, rubbing his aching ears, "What the fudge are you doing?!" Hercule blinked and laughed at her, causing a vein to pop on her head.

"Silly girl! Go back to your mommy! I bet she's worried sick!" he cried and she sighed.

"My mother's been dead for eleven years." She said and Hercule frowned then bent down to her, smiling sadly.

"Oh don't worry, little one. My wife's been gone for that long too. I understand your pain but you should really get back to a guardian." He said and Videl sighed.

"But you don't understand," she said then pulled Gohan closer to her, "Daddy, I got transformed into an eleven year old by Bulma Brief's invention along with Gohan, who I'm sure you remember. Plus it will only last for seven days since that's how far our bodies aged backwards." Hercule's jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"SAY WHAT?! MY SWEAT PEA TURNED INTO A ELEVEN YEAR OLD!" he screamed and Gohan swore again, eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

"Will please be quiet? My ears are bleeding here." Gohan complained and rubbed his ears. Hercule's mouth flopped open like a fish wanting water then turned to Gohan with wide eyes.

"Y-y-y-you're the kid from the Cell Games!" he hissed and Gohan raised an eyebrow at him then nodded.

"Of course, I thought you knew that when I battled against Buu, Hercule." Gohan answered and Hercule gulped then turned to his silent fans. Gohan smirked at him then Hercule coughed to clear his throat until he smiled at the crowd.

"OKAY MY FOLLOW PEOPLE! THE SITUATION HAS BEEN RESOLVED!" he cried, "MY DAUGHTER AND HER FRIEND HAVE ACIDENTALLY TURNED INTO ELEVEN YEAR OLDS BUT STILL REMEMBER EVERYTHING!"

Gohan sighed and turned to Videl who smiled at her father. He narrowed his eyes and suddenly someone from the crowd screamed out, "THAT KID LOOKS LIKE HE'S FROM THE CELL GAMES!" Gohan's eyes widen and bit his lip, holding back a sarcastic reply.

"OF COURSE HE ISN'T THAT KID!" Hercule shouted back and pushed Videl to go get off the stage before anyone could notice. Videl nodded and silently thanked her dad then rushed out of there along with Demi-Saiyan right behind her. They both sighed in relief and Videl looked over to Gohan who searched the area for any familiar Kis but none were around.

"So…" Videl said and shifted her weight to Gohan, "anything you want to do today?"

"Nah. I have nothing in mind. I just want to get this day over and done with." He answered and she nodded.

"How about playing some games at my house? I'm sure daddy won't mind you being over since you helped out fighting Buu and defeated Cell." She said and he shrugged.

"Sure." He answered then they took off.

* * *

_A few hours later~7: 45 P. M._

* * *

Gohan sighed and placed the remote control down after searching through five different channels. Nothing good was on TV and Videl wasn't with him right now since she was taking a shower. He placed his head in his hands, supporting it to see the station he turned on was old former WMAT clips up. He watched as Tien and Goku want against each other in the 23rd WMAT.

Suddenly the screen went black and a shriek was heard from the bathroom. Gohan shot up and ran to it, carefully knocking. He gulped and asked, "Videl, what is it?"

"A fuse must have broken cause the warm water shot off!" she cried from inside and heard a sneeze.

"Okay…are you sure you're fine?" he asked and the door opened a bit, revealing a wet headed Videl in a white towel around her body. Gohan felt his temperature raise and a blush form on his cheeks. He had never seen a girl so close to being naked than right now and boy did that made the Demi-Saiyan's thoughts turn a little perverted. He whipped his head away to make sure he didn't take another glance at the eleven year old body of his best friend.

"Gohan, can you direct me to my bedroom?" Videl asked and he nodded, grabbing her hand and pulled her along the hallway. She smiled and noticed Gohan still blushing like crazy but only let out a little giggle. He stopped and turned to her, tilting his side to the side in question.

"What is it, V?" he asked and she smiled even bigger at him.

"Nothing, Gohan. You're just a really good friend." She said and he shrugged.

"How can you say that when I turned both us into eleven year olds?" he asked.

"Correction, Trunks turned us into eleven year olds." She said and he thought about for a second, registering everything then nodded.

"That does make sense." He said and then stopped at her room. She opened the door and Gohan stood outside, waiting. Videl stopped and stared at him in confusion then it hit her that she was only wearing a towel. She blushed and closed the door softly behind her. She slid down onto the floor and put her hands to her heated face. Her heart pounded against her chest and she looked up to the ceiling.

_What is this? _She thought, _Why is my heart pounding against my chest? Is it because of Gohan? _

Although Videl didn't know it, Gohan was feeling the exact same way but his head was roaring of thoughts however his thoughts were more perverted than normal.

_I wonder what Videl would look like in a bikini? _He thought and blushed again, his whole face turning red, _AH! Why would I think that?! Stupid Saiyan genes! _

Suddenly his whole body started to quiver and his eyes widen, pain filling his entire body. He gasped and fell to the ground, clutching his head. He started panting and the pain increased tenfold. He fell to the ground and put hand to his heart, grasping his chest tightly.

That's when everything went black in Gohan's eyes but he managed to say, "Vi…del…"


	3. Day 2: Videls Growning Up! Gohan's Short

**Shank-GxV: All shall be revealed soon! **

**MissVidel: Ah, the age of eleven…truthfully, I don't even remember what I did when I was eleven so that was a quick guess of what eleven year olds think beside Gohan thinking dirty thoughts about Videl. Naughty, naughty Gohan! And thanks.**

**NerdsRule: Yeah, he's in an eleven year old body but still thinks perverted thoughts. Oh what sort of torture should I put you through this chapter, Gohan? *chuckles evilly* Also, thanks for the review.**

* * *

**Mangalover4321: Hello, my name is…*glaze forms over her eyes then faints***

***Piccolo appears out of nowhere and catches here, glaring at the readers***

**Piccolo: She can't say her name. Only Dende and I can know it. Now continue reading.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/Kai/ or GT. Now back to the story!**

* * *

**Day Two: Videl's Growing Up! ... Gohan's still Short. **

Gohan groaned as his eyes slowly opened and saw something up in his face. He blinked a couple times trying to figure out what it is. He decided to poke it then got a moan as came out from something above him. He looked up and saw Videl with longer hair down her waist and wore pink sleeveless and short skirt. And the thing he touched was her breast. His face exploded into a blush and Videl's eyes slowly opened to see Gohan with his eleven year old hair do but much longer in the back while white tank top and long black pants. They shot away from which other and stared at each other and Gohan clutched his hands to his chest.

"G-G-G-Gohan?" she asked and he nodded quickly, his Adam's apple bobbing up down from his swallowing. She sighed and put a hand to her hand, her headache quickly going away.

"Oh thank Kami, I thought you were someone else!" she said explained him again and raised an eyebrows, "You know, you barely look any different besides the hair and some of the muscles on your arms grew out." He gulped and blushed, looking away from her.

_I can't believe what I actually touched was Videl's breast! _He thought, _She would kill me if she knew I did that! _

"So I guess now our bodies transformed into twelve year olds, correct?" she said and he nodded, standing up and noticed Videl was actually the same height as him. He blinked and put a hand to his head to measure where they stood and placed it to Videl's where she was only a centimeter shorter than him.

"I'm still taller!" he said and a scratchy voice and Videl blinked before he blushed, covering his mouth with his hands. She blinked again and pointed at him.

"What…was that?" she asked and he looked to the ground, embarrassed. She grinned and poked him in the chest, her sticking close to his shoulder. He blushed again and closed his eyes causing Videl to pout. She crossed her arms over her chest which was slowly beginning through the transformation of puberty.

"Um…"he said and still kept his eyes closed until she narrowed her eyes, kicking him in the shin which only proved to be more hurtful to her. Her eyes widen and his shot open as she few to the ground. Tears threatened her eyes and she put a hand to her leg.

"Ow." She said and Gohan bite his lip as he reached towards it.

"Sorry." He whispered but his scratchy voice was still heard, "I should warn people about this. Since my strength is held back most of the time, my body uses the energy to form like another layer of skin that's tough and harder to cause injuries." She blinked and chuckled at his voice sounding like it changed into something a lot more different.

"Your voice!" she cracked and he blushed, looking away.

"This is why I'm gonna kill Trunks and Dende later." He muttered under his breath and Videl wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Gohan, your voice sounds so weird!" she exclaimed and she got up, wincing at the pain still in her leg. Gohan stared at her long muscular legs and felt his face heat up.

_Stop doing that Gohan! _He thought, _this is gonna be a pain in the neck if my body has to go through Saiyan puberty again!_

* * *

The two together flew towards Capsule Corp where Bulma was already figuring out how Trunks managed to create such an interact abomination and where he got the chemicals to do so. They landed on the freshly cut grass and Vegeta stood out there with his arms crossed over his chest, smirking at the two.

"I see you two aged again." He said and eyed Gohan's height then grinned at Videl, "You'll be taller than the brat soon." Gohan narrowed his eyes and clutched his fist tight, ready to charge at Vegeta but he knew Vegeta's power right now was above his. He took a deep breath and asked, "Has Bulma figured out what made our bodies revert to eleven year olds?" Vegeta blinked at his voice then he burst out laughing, rolling on the grass and pounded his fist into the ground.

"The fuck's with your voice brat?" he asked and Gohan's eyebrows twitched.

"It's called puberty, Vegeta." He hissed then smirked at him, "I guess you didn't go through it though." Vegeta suddenly stopped laughing and got up, moving impossible quick before their eyes and grabbed Gohan but the shirt and pulled him down to his face.

"What did you say, brat?" he hissed and Videl's eyes widen.

"You heard me, shorty." He answered and that's when Vegeta's fist slammed right into his face.

* * *

Goku blinked and recognized as Vegeta's Ki flared up along with a foreign one's too. He knew Gohan was out doing whatever these days since he was practically a man and he didn't complain either. It gave him some _alone_ time with his wife (A/N: Goten was staying over Capsule Corp.). He felt a smile appear on his face again at the thought of another _alone_ time with Chi-Chi.

Then the different energy powered up really high and that caused Goku to worry what was going on. He turned towards Chi-Chi and kissed her head while mumbling, "I'll be back in a second." He grabbed his boxers and gi pants then put two fingers to his head, IT himself right near Vegeta.

Suddenly a fist in the face slammed into him and he fell over, shocking overflowing him for a moment before looking to see Vegeta Super Saiyan Two against some longer black haired preteen boy who looked like he was getting his ass kicked.

"Hey, Vegeta, you gonna keep on dodgin' or do I have kick it up another level?" he asked and the girl's eyebrow twitched, catching Goku's sight for a moment-looking similar to Videl.

"Hey, Gohan, you're dad's here!" she yelled and Goku blinked. Gohan stopped dead in his tracks and looked to him in shock. He paled and bolted out of there before anyone could say anything else. Goku sweat dropped and turned to the girl asking, "Hey, what happened to Gohan?" She sighed and shook her head sadly.

"Come inside. I'll explain everything for you Goku." She said and Goku nodded, following her. Vegeta blinked and stared at the empty spot where Gohan was. His eyebrow twitched and yelled, "BRAT! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!"

* * *

Gohan flew as fast as he could away from his father. He DID NOT want to be seen as a twelve year old in front of his father. He missed out most of Gohan's life and he didn't want to bring up any bad memories. He panted and knew the body he had right now was not as strong as he was when he gained the Mystic abilities.

_Carp! Where am I gonna go?! _He thought and floated down towards the field of wheat. His energy suddenly sapped out of him and he slammed into the ground, a huge impact on the ground shook the place. The animals near enough knew well to stay away and Gohan closed his eyes, rest taking over him.

* * *

_A few hours later~2:30 P. M._

* * *

Goku sat right next to Videl and sighed as he nodded, realizing they had a big situation on their hands. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared up at the ceiling.

"Well, this something I've never dealt with so I have no clue how to help you but," he said and looked back at her with seriousness in his eyes, "I wouldn't want you near Gohan when he's in the age of sixteen." She blinked and raised an eyebrow at him, wondering why.

"What? Cause he's gonna be taller than me by then?" she questioned and Vegeta slammed the door open swearing a pissed off look on his face, grumbling about something with stupid hormonal teenagers. Goku raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's going on, Veggie?" Vegeta's eyebrows twitched and his teeth clutched in anger.

"That brat of yours is being a pain in the ass, Kakarot. He's got his Ki lowered to an unbelievable rate and I can't find him to finish up our spar. So you're in exchange of the brat." Vegeta explained and started dragging Goku down the hallway.

"Hey!Goku, you didn't explain about Gohan turning sixteen!" Videl cried but Goku just chatted with Vegeta, ignoring her completely. She groaned and got up, deciding to explore the house in the meantime.

* * *

_A few hours later~7: 20 P. M._

* * *

Gohan's eyes opened and he yawned, looking around to see nothing but grass. He rubbed his eyes and thought, _what happened again? _Then it suddenly hit him his energy was too much drained and decided to take a nap to regulate his energy flow. He groaned and pushed himself up, floating up to see how far anyone's Kis were from where he was.

"Two hours away from Videl's Ki." He said out loud then smirked, "I can get there in no time." Then he shot off, leaving nothing but the crater behind him.

Videl watched as something started heading towards Capsule Corp in amazing speed. She felt her heart beat faster and she smiled. She started running towards it, knowing exactly who it was. She watched him land a couple feet from her and she tackled him into a hug, scaring the carp out of him. Her chest pressed against his and his eyes widens, both fell to the ground and she squeezed him tight.

_I'm gonna get a nosebleed! _He thought then she released him, staring at him.

"Where the heck did you go, jerk?!" she yelled at him and he gave her a Son Grin, rubbing the back of neck.

"Sorry!" he replied and she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"That doesn't explain earlier." She said and he sighed.

"I'll explain that soon enough. Let's just go somewhere else where it's quiet." He said and she nodded, slowly moving off him. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he saw her yellow panties from underneath her skirt. That's when Gohan got a nosebleed and fainted yet again for the second time today.

* * *

Waking up for the second time today was not Gohan's most favorite thing in the world. Sure, he's been knocked out, nearly killed, brutally left in the wild and seen a lot more blood and death than any other kid his age has but every time waking up just made him annoyed. He groaned and tried to roll over but something pulled him out of the bed, making his eyes shot open to see his dad stand before.

"So, this is why I haven't been able to exactly sense Videl and yours Ki." He said and frowned, releasing Gohan back onto the bed. Gohan gulped and stared at his father, undetermined what to do to the situation.

"Uh…"came his smart reply and Goku rolled his eyes.

"I have feeling that you didn't want to see you because I missed practically half your life while I was dead and it would make me feel bad, right?" he said and Gohan blinked at how correct he was.

"Did you get really smart or something over the past few days we were gone Dad?" Gohan asked and Goku put out something of a lecherous grin, rubbing his chin.

"Well, when Chi-Chi and I have a nice alone night after words, I get smart for some reason." He said and Gohan made a disgusting face.

"I'm never gonna live this moment down now." He said and Goku laughed.

"Well there was also the time you walked in on us right before the Cell Games! Boy that was embarrassing trying to explain to you what we were doing. It must have looked real strange now that you think about it-!" Goku said and Gohan slammed his hand over his father's mouth, blushing crimson.

"Can we please get off the topic of your sex life?" he asked and Goku grinned.

"Okay," he said and Gohan took a deep breath, "So how about yours then? You know I can hear you mumble at night about Videl. Something about her in a bikini I believe!" Gohan's eyebrows twitched then powered up as high as he could go and punched Goku in the face, ending him flying.

At that moment, Videl walked in with a little tray full of food. She hummed to a song from the radio she heard when suddenly Goku went flying past her. She shrieked and Gohan turned to her, his blush still full on his face.

"What the HFIL, Gohan?! Are you trying to kill me?!" she screamed at him and he blinked then smiled at her.

"Hey, Videl, is that food all for me?" he asked and an eyebrow twitched, she clutched the tray tight in her hand.

"Son Gohan," she growled, "explain why did you throw your father at me or you'll get no food." He gulped and paled while blushing at the same time. He looked down to the ground and whispered out something she couldn't hear.

"I can't hear you." She hissed and he gulped.

"He was talking about his…um…sex life…" he said and Videl's jaw dropped to the ground, staring at the oldest Son member in horror.

"Goku?! Why would you talking about that in front of your son?!" she screamed at him then he popped up, rubbing his head.

"Well, we were having a father to son talk so I was explaining the wonders of how babies are made like the time he came in on Chi-Chi and I right before the Cell Games! I'm pretty sure that's when Goten was conceived!" Goku said and Videl gently placed the tray of food near Gohan. She magically pulled out a Cheese Grinder of evil and slammed Goku's head into it. He winced and fell over, unconscious and Gohan paled at the sight of some sort of kitchen item use to hurt Saiyans.

"THAT'S INAPPROIATE!" she screamed then turned back to Gohan with a smile on her face, "I'm sure he won't bug you anymore about that stuff, Gohan." He nodded and started stuffing his face again. She watched as he ate, wondering where exactly it went. He noticed her staring and decided to push an apple to her, shocking her but she accepted it.

"Thanks, Gohan." She said and Gohan nodded at her then they both froze at the same, pain filling them. The apple rolled out of her hand and onto the floor, her eyes widen. She fell off the bed and collapsed to the ground, staring at nothing. Gohan dropped to the other side and both went unconscious as the day ended yet again.


	4. Day 3: Teenagers Grow Up so Fast!

**To videl.S.S: gracias. Espero que puedan entender esto, porque yo no hablo español. **

**To Shank-GxV: Yes, 16 will be an interesting year. Bwahahaha!**

**To MissVidel: Yes! Gohan is shorter! Videl is rising above! Yes, poor Gohan seeing Goku and Chi-Chi doing **_**it**_**.*shiver* Poor, poor Gohan. Thanks too. Yes, sixteen will be a fun, fun year! Hehehe….**

**To NerdsRule: Hehehe...Gohan's becoming a pervert**

**To Guest(s): right on it! Sorry i was taking so long though because I was having trouble what to do about this chapter! But anyway, here it is! **

* * *

**Mangalover4321: I'm walkin' on sunshine! Oh! I'm walkin' on sunshine! Oh! **

**Piccolo: What the hell are you doing, girl?**

**Mangalover4321: *smiles* Singing! It's like whistling but using your voice!**

**Piccolo: NO! NEVER AGAIN! *runs away in fear of whistling again***

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/Kai/ or GT.**

* * *

**Day Three: Ah! They're teenagers now! They Grow Up so Fast! **

Videl's eyes snapped open and stared at the white ceiling. She groaned and rolled over to see Goku smiling at her. Her eyes widen and she screamed, causing the Saiyan to jump back forty feet and cover his ears in pain. Someone else shot up and covered his ears.

"Holy carps!" screamed the guy with extremely long hair and deep onyx eyes stared at her. He wore a blue gi and red belt like the one Gohan wore right before the WMAT. He held an impressive body full of strong abs, pecs, biceps, triceps, thighs, trapezius, deltoids, and sternocleidomastoid strength muscles. She blushed crimson and put a hand to her chest. She wore a black tank top and her regular biker shorts this time and her hair now in two braids down her back, more face matured a bit now.

"Videl!" he cried, "We aged again!" She nodded and stared down at the ground, a blush hinted on her face.

"Yeah, Gohan, I noticed." She said with a high pitched voice. He grinned and rubbed the back of his neck, giving her the classic Son move.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you did." He said and she breathed as she stood up, staring at the food spilled over the place. She sighed and looked over to Goku who had swirls in his eyes, mumbling about being good.

"So…isn't today a school day?" she said and he blinked then his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Carp! We have to get going!" he exclaimed and started running out of there, forgetting everything about looking like a thirteen year old with massive muscles.

"Gohan! Wait a minute!" she called as she ran after the Demi-Saiyan.

* * *

Gohan being the Demi-Saiyan he is and being his father's son, forgot that he looked like a thirteen year old boy with ripped muscles. He ran in like a bolt of lightning flashing down on Earth then breathed hard as he bolted into his classroom, his wild hair falling all over his face.

"I'm sorry…" he managed to say and everyone stared at him in confusion, "I was sleeping late." Suddenly someone from behind slammed the door open and revealed Videl with anger on her face.

"Gohan!" she growled and he paled at the sight of an angry Videl, "You know I'm still slow at everything and with my body as a teenager!" He gave her a Son Grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"Hey, Videl! I'm sorry about that!" he said and she rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever, Gohan," she said and smiled at the teacher who's jaw fell to the ground.

"V-V-V-Videl? Hercule was saying the truth…"he said and Gohan nodded.

"Yeah! My brother's friend turned us back into eleven year olds at first but now we're at thirteen and should be back to normal by Friday." He answered and Videl narrowed her eyes, "I hope you don't mind that." The teacher shook his head no and Gohan grinned, grabbing Videl and pulled her up to their seats. Erasa and Sharpener stared at how buff Gohan was as a teen.

"Hey!" he said and Sharpener's jaw dropped at how his voice was still the same.

"Dude, did you go through puberty for only your voice and not your body?" Sharpener asked and Gohan blinked, laughing.

"You're correct, Sharpener. My voice only changed now and I'm not really sure when my height can go to its complete height." He said and pulled out a notebook and sat down in his normal seat, pulling out his notebook and started writing down notes. Videl sighed and did the same thing too, ignoring all the stares that they were given throughout the whole class.

* * *

_A few hours later~ 12: 45 P__. M._

* * *

Gohan grabbed a whole bunch of sandwiches from his Capsule and grinned big as he stuffed his mouth. He grinned big and Videl sweat dropped at his sloppy mess. She sighed and pulled out her salad and granola bar along with fruit punch. They hung around a shaded tree and Videl watched as the Son boy gobble everything within a couple seconds. She patiently ate her salad and Gohan burped loudly, she glared at him.

"Gohan." She said and he blushed crimson while scratching his cheek.

"Sorry, Videl." He said and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"It's okay." She said and continued eating as he stared at her.

_Wow, _he thought, _her eyes are really pretty…I want her closer to me…_

He grabbed one of her hand and pulled her closer to him. She blinked and blushed at the touch of him; he shoved her closing to him. She blushed even harder but narrowed her eyes at his fierceness in touch. She could hear a soft growl coming from his throat and she saw how different Gohan looked at the moment. He glared at any male that dared look their way and she gulped, leaning towards Gohan.

"Hey, you two!"

Videl jumped right out of Gohan's touch and threw her salad at whoever was in her way. A cry was heard and they turned to face Sharpener, fell of lettuce and her Ranch dressing his hair. Erasa chuckled a bit while the rest of the class went on a laughing fit. His eyebrows twitched in annoyance and Erasa rubbed his shoulders, trying to calm him down.

"Jeez, Videl, did we really scare you?" Erasa said and Videl blushed.

"Of course not! You just came out of nowhere while I was talking to Gohan." She said and Gohan rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, we weren't really talking." He said and Sharpener grabbed a piece of lettuce while flicking it out of his hair.

"Sure, you too looked like you were gonna kiss." He mumbled under his breath and Gohan glared at the teen that flinched at the murderer look in the Demi-Saiyan's eyes.

"Sharpener, what time is it?" Videl asked and he shrugged, turning towards Erasa who pulled out her phone.

"It's one clock." The bubbly blond replied and Videl paled.

"After this is P.E., right?" she said and the blond nodded. Videl sighed and got up, whipping away the dust from her pants. Gohan stood up too and smiled at them.

"Let's go! I'm ready to do some exercising!" he exclaimed and Videl sweat dropped.

"Gohan, you exercise every day." She said and he blinked then laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well of course, it's recommended to get sixty minutes of exercise every day." He said and she rolled her eyes while grabbing his hand and dragged him off to P. E. Erasa smiled and turned to Sharpener, whispering, "I told you they would make a cute couple!"

* * *

Everyone waited at the gym doors and someone was supposedly to be visiting as a Martial Arts teacher for the school. Gohan tried to identify the Ki of their teacher but the person hid so well that he couldn't figure out if it was anyone he knew. He scanned the area and the door opened to reveal two people actually to his surprise. One wore a familiar pair of boots and some smaller red boots. He blinked and his jaw dropped to the ground to see his father walk in with his original orange Gi and his mother in an old blue, red wrist bands, and red fighting dress along with her hair down in a ponytail besides two pieces.

"Hello, class!" his father exclaimed and smiled at them, "My name's Son Goku and I'm here to teach you some Martial Arts! Next to me is my wife, Chi-Chi. I hope you're ready for the time of your lives!" Gohan paled and Videl chuckled at Gohan's response.

"Now, where's Gohan?" Goku asked and Videl shoved the Demi-Saiyan towards them. Goku and Chi-Chi smiled at the sight of their son and Chi-Chi grabbed him into a big huge.

"AH! You look so cute, Gohan!" she cried and he blushed crimson.

"Will you please let go of me?" he whispered then she narrowed her eyes and whacked him with a Frying Pan. Everyone besides Videl and Goku gasped but Goku just backed away from them. Gohan formed a large bruise on his head and his mother crossed her arms over chest.

"Is that any way to talk to your mother, Gohan Son?" she said and everyone's jaw dropped to the ground.

"GOHAN'S YOUR SON?!" they all exclaimed and the wife and husband nodded.

"Of course, where do you think he got my smarts." Chi-Chi said and smirked while Goku smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, he got my hair, eyes, power, and all my Martial Art moves." He said and Chi-Chi smiled at him.

"Isn't that the same with Goten though?" she said and Goku nodded.

"Yeah. He's a carbon copy of me." He said then snapped his fingers, "We should have brought him with us!" Chi-Chi frowned and tears started to form in her eyes, causing Gohan to run to the corner of the room.

"MY POOR BABY BOY! ALL ALONE! HE'S ALL ALONE WITH HIS MOMMY!" she cried then glared at Goku who jumped away from her with Gohan as a shield, "GOKU GO GRAB GOTEN RIGHT NOW! HE NEEDS HIS MOTHER RIGHT NOW!" He quickly nodded and put two fingers on his forehead, disappearing and Gohan gulped. Everyone stared at him and he paled then suddenly Goku returned with Goten on shoulders who laughed. Then Goten blinked and smiled big at the people, waving his hand.

"Hi, people!" he said and the girls 'ah!'ed while Gohan grumbled something under his breath. Goten smiled and jumped onto Gohan's shoulder.

"Hi, Gohan! You're really small!" he exclaimed and his eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"Goten, I'm not small." He said and Goten blinked.

"Are you sure? Daddy's really taller than you unlike last time! You were at the same height now you're around his waist." He said and a vein started appearing Gohan's head.

"Goten," he said, "just stay off the topic."

Goten raised an eyebrow then asked, "Is it because big sister is taller than you?" Gohan glared at the Demi-Saiyan and asked, "Who is big sister?" Goten grinned big and pointed to Videl.

"Videl! Mr. Vegeta said she's your mate and Mama said she would be your wife and make ton of grandbabies!" he exclaimed and a dark shadow covered his face. He pulled Goten off of him and an evil smirk took over his face, causing the whole class to shiver.

"You know, Goten," he said and the Demi-Saiyan stared at him as a huge aura started surrounding him, "How about we do a quick spar?" Goten smiled big and nodded, jumping up and down in happiness. Goku paled and poked his eldest son shoulder.

"But Gohan-"he began until Gohan glared at him.

"Do you want to replace Goten as my sparing parent, father?" he asked and Goku quickly looked at Goten then to Gohan's rising power. He nodded and Goten frowned.

"But I wanna fight!" he cried and Goku smiled down at him then patted his head.

"How about we spar later all out?" he said then Goten nodded.

"Sure, Daddy!" he cried and stepped aside so the two Son members would take the floor. Chi-Chi glared at them and through Goku's and her bond she said, .:: Don't break anything, Goku. We don't have the money to pay for this. And remember no Super Saiyans or I'll bring out the Frying Pan!::. Goku chuckled and instead of using the bond, he spoke out, "Don't worry, Chi! We won't do anything to harm the Gym or others-well, we'll try not to!" Everyone blinked the Son member speaking out while his wife said nothing.

Gohan narrowed his eyes and said, "Come on, father. Let's do this and get it over with." Goku nodded and took stance while Gohan did the same, Videl watched in awe at how perfect there stances where. She had Gohan's dozens of times since they've been hanging out more but she still couldn't believe how perfect it was.

"Remember not blow anything up, Gohan!' Videl yelled and the Demi-Saiyan blinked at the sound of her voice. He turned to her and stared at her grinning face, giving him thumbs up. He smirked and turned back to his father who narrowed his eyes and glared at him.

"So, son," Goku said, "You don't seem as strong as you should be."

Gohan growled back, "Of course not! I'm in my body as a thirteen year old that hasn't spar in forever!" Goku rolled his eyes and suddenly charged at him, surprising him with a kick to the ribs. Gohan's eyes widen and spat out body as he shot across the room into some cushions. Everyone gasped and watched as Gohan stood up, wiping the tiny amount of blood from lips.

"You're holding back!" he yelled and charged at him to jab. Goku blocked the attack it continued on as the son and father spar, everyone watching in amazement at the speed they were moving at. Videl smiled and yelled, "Yeah, Gohan! You can do it!" Gohan smirked at her encouragement and suddenly a huge pulse of energy burst through him, letting him punch his father in the face and sent him flying towards the wall. A huge impact was made and Goku's eyes widen as his son smiled big.

"Looks like I won!" he cried and Goku managed to nod.

"Y-y-y-yeah." He said and pushed himself from out of the crater. Everyone's eyes bugged out of their head and yelled, "HOW ARE YOU TWO STILL ALIVE?!"

The Son members blinked and they both laughed while rubbing the back of their necks.

"Well, we're just really strong!" they replied and everyone fell over anime styled besides Videl. She turned to the clock which said three thirty. She blinked and announced, "You know, it's time to leave, right?" Everyone besides the Son family and Videl shot out of the school, ready to spread the rumors of Son Gohan actually being the son of Son Goku.

"So, can we go back on our vacation, Chi-Chi?" Goku said and Chi-Chi sighed while nodding. He grinned big and pulled her by the waist while yelling, "Goten, you stay at Bulma and Vegeta's! Gohan, wherever you go is fine! Just go to Vegeta's when your body is fifteen!" They disappeared before another thing was said and the two teens and kid stared at the blank space where the Son couple disappeared.

"So…"Videl said and Gohan turned to them.

"Do you want to go walk around or something?" he asked and she blinked then smiled at him.

"Sure." She said and they walked out of there…until they remembered to bring Goten with them.


	5. Day 4: Perverted Thoughts Rising!

**To Shank-GxV: Thanks but now I'm putting it off Hiatus! So here's the long awaited chapter 4! **

**To Googlegirl: Thanks!**

* * *

**Mangalover4321: Hey, peeps! I brought Dende with me today!**

**Dende: Hello, people of Earth.**

**Mangalover4321: Dende, say the disclaimer!**

**Dende: *sweat dropped*okay. She doesn't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT or Kai. **

**Mangalover4321: Thank you, Dende. Now off to the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Dende said it above!**

* * *

**Day Four: Perverted Thoughts Arising! **

Gohan stared at himself in the mirror and frowned at height. He was still small and Videl was really taller than him, making him feel really bad about it. His hair was finally cut and some of it was starting to stay up but wasn't like his eighteen year old body's haircut. He wore neat white shirt and blue pants like the time he saved Lime. Videl stood next to him with her hair in her normal two pigtails and a green tank top was low on her chest along with black shorts.

"You know, Gohan," she said with a worried expression on her face, "How come you're not growing yet? You should have hit puberty by now." He blushed at the thought of it and stared at the ground.

"Well…" he began and rounded his thumbs around, "I don't know. Saiyan puberty is different from Human puberty. I don't know when it begins but normally the voice changes first and soon the Ki changes to enhance it but after that, I don't really know anything else."

"Okay…" she said and stared down at the Demi-Saiyan in curiosity.

"Big sister's chest got bigger!" Goten cried from behind them and the two teens blushed crimson while Videl had a vain popping out of her head.

"Goten…" she hissed and he smiled at her.

"Big brother was staring at it!" he cried and her eyes widen while Gohan's blush turned even darker. Videl snapped her attention over to Gohan and narrowed her eyes. He gulped and she grabbed a hand full of his hair.

"So you were looking at my chest, huh?" she said and tightened her grip on his hair, "Let me give you the best seat of the house then!" Then she shoved his head between her chest and Goten's eyes widen in surprise and Gohan blushed even harder. Videl couldn't help but blush even more at the fact of him struggling between them and him twitching from shock. Gohan's heart began to beat faster in his chest and his mind raced different thoughts in his head.

_Gotta get out! This is so embarrassing! _He thought.

_**Oh come, you know for a fact that you've liked Videl for a while and so you should be enjoying this. **_

_Hey! Who the heck are you?!_

_**Me? I'm your Saiyan Side. I'm starting to resurface because of the Gas and your body slowly beginning to restart Saiyan puberty. I'll just merge with you after this Gas wears off. Talk to ya later!**_

_Wait a minute! _He thought and mentally sighed, _what does he mean by any of that stuff? _

Slowly he started fogging off towards something else and Videl pulled out the blushing Saiyan, staring at him with anger but his gaze was fogged off.

"Gohan." She said and he still wouldn't snap out of it, "Hey, Gohan are you alright?"

Suddenly he turned Super Saiyan Two and Goten's eyes widen, pulling Videl towards him. He narrowed his eyes and stared at his brother in anger.

"Goten!" she cried out, "What's going on?!"

"Big brother isn't in control of any of Ki. It may randomly increase or decrease at any time. This has happened before and mom wasn't sure what to do until Vegeta dragged him out." He replied and took stance, "I was only three at the time so it's very fogging but I still remember him accidentally blowing up the forest with it!" Videl stared at the kid in wonder and looked back up to the Demi-Saiyan who's Ki started ripping apart the floor.

"HEY! DO NOT BREAK MY HOUSE, GOHAN!" she screamed at him and he snapped out of it, his Ki reducing back to normal. He blinked and looked around the house, seeing that the ground underneath him had implanted. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled at her.

"Sorry, Videl." He said and the blush still on his face, "Did I do something?"

Videl blinked and stared at him.

"You don't know what happened?" she asked and he tilted in his head in confusion.

"No. Did something happen?" he said and she opened her mouth then closed it, eyes narrowed in confusion. She sighed and shook her head no.

"Don't worry about Gohan." She said and he nodded as they got ready for another day of school, leaving Goten with Buu and Videl's maid, Rulea, to care for, "Bye, and Goten, stay out of trouble and I'll give you some cake later on!"

* * *

"So Gohan, your dad said that you shouldn't go to school tomorrow." Videl said and Gohan blinked at her voice. He didn't know that he zooned out so fast at the thought of something in the air seemed off to him but he didn't know what. He turned to her and gave her a goofy grin.

"Sorry, Videl. I sort of spaced out there." He said and she frowned at this.

"Are you sure you're okay, Gohan?" she asked and he gave her a grin, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm fine, Videl. Don't worry about anything." He said and she gave him a small smile but still didn't trust his words.

* * *

_A few hours later~10: 30 A.M._

* * *

Gohan impatiently tapped his pencil on his desk as the teacher started talking about something to do with what different genes access different phenotypes and though he normally wants to learn, today his mind did not want to do anything like this. He grind his teeth together and his arm twitched to fight something-ANYTHING!

"Mr. Son, I asked you a question." The teacher said and Gohan continued to have a glaze over his eyes, eyes narrowed and growled. Videl's eyes widen and turned to him, seeing his teeth sharpen and eyes flashing red.

"Sir, I think something's wrong with Gohan so I'm taking him to the nurse!" she proclaimed and the teacher narrowed his eyes at this, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Miss Satan, if Mr. Son feels sick he can excuse himself from class." The teacher hissed at her and her mouth clamped shut, watching Gohan carefully. His hand started to convulse underneath the desk and Ki blast was under it to, ready to be fired.

"It…hurts…" he mumbled under his breath and headache caused him to lose concentration, firing the Ki blast which flew right through the desk and through the black board. His eyes widen in realization and everyone stared at him even Videl.

"Ops…" he muttered and got up, walking out of the room with everyone's eyes in him. Videl shot up, ignoring the teacher's threat of detention and followed Gohan but he had rushed out the window and blasted off to Kami knows where.

* * *

_A few hours later~2: 30 P. M._

* * *

_Why did you make me suddenly fire a Ki blast? _Gohan asked his Saiyan side and it chuckled at this.

_**Because, it was fun! Destruction is fun sometimes too and did you see the look on their faces! Kami that was great!**_

_To you, Videl's probably angry with me. _

_**You should go out with her. **_

Suddenly Gohan rolled off the roof of a random house he landed on and fell smack into the concrete. His whole face was as red as a tomato and eyes big.

_W-w-w-w-what?! You can't be serious! I don't like her like that! _

_**Yeah, right, have you even noticed her before you got turned to a kid? She was always looking at you and sometimes has a blush on her face! She thinks you're HOT! You should ask her out! We both know that you like her too! Admit it!**_

"Will you just shut up?!" he screamed out loud and the owner of the house glared at him then pulled out a shot gun, firing it close to Gohan's hand. He paled and the owner yelled, "GET THE F*** OFF MY PROPERTY, YOU SON OF A B****!" He 'eeped' and ran away to a random direction.

"Goku! Chi-Chi! Is anyone home?!" Videl yelled in the Son household and sighed, until she heard muffled noises from the bedroom. She narrowed her eyes and slowly crept towards it, knocking on the door.

"Hello, Goku? Are you there?" she asked and suddenly the door opened to reveal Chi-Chi with a bed sheet wrapped around her body with a big blush on her face. Her eyes widen and shrieked, "VIDEL! What are you doing here?!"

"Uh…it is a bad time, Chi-Chi?" she asked when she heard someone mumble and groan behind her.

"No! Just make it quick!" she exclaimed and Videl gulped.

"Gohan started acting weird in class today and I got worried because he blew a Ki blast from under his desk and through the chalk board! I'm worried that he's hiding something from me!" She exclaimed then from behind Chi-Chi was a very loud range of curse words and banging. Goku then appeared next to her with bed sheets wrapped around his lower half and his eyes big in horror.

"He fired a Ki blast in class! Oh crap, it's earlier than I thought!" he exclaimed and started rushing out of the house without even noticing that he had no clothes on besides the bed sheet. Videl sweat dropped and watched as the Son man flew off, leaving Chi-Chi dazed and Videl to deal with her screaming.

* * *

_A few hours later~6: 50 P. M._

* * *

Gohan sighed and started pulling out grass from the Earth, sighing and ignoring his Saiyan side's attempts to get him to go ask Videl out for a date. Suddenly a shadow went over him and he blinked then looked up, eyes bugging out of his head and screamed in horror at the sight of his father practically naked with only a dark blue bed sheet as coverage.

"OH MY KAMI! MY EYES!" he screamed and covered his eyes from seeing anything else. Goku blinked then looked down to see himself with only the bed sheet on. He blushed and rubbed the back of his side, grinning the famous Son Grin.

"Sorry, Gohan! I bolted out of the house without even thinking of what I was doing before!" he exclaimed and Gohan shook his head, trying to rid himself of the horrid images back before the Cell Games where his father and mother had some…alone time…

"Anyway, I've come to take you to Kami's Look Out so we can prepare for your puberty!" he exclaimed and Gohan blinked.

"Puberty? Is that why I fired a Ki blast in the middle of class?" he asked and Goku nodded.

"Your Ki is becoming unstable and it will threaten the Earth if we don't act now, Gohan. So let's go." He said and Gohan nodded, standing up then stopped and sweat dropped at his father.

"How about grabbing some clothes before we go?" he asked and Goku stopped then nodded.

"Yeah, we'll do that first." He said as they shot off to grab Goku's clothes and prepare themselves for tomorrow.


	6. Day 5: Attitude Adjustment

**To dcp1992: Thanks. Here's the next chapter to enjoy!**

**To NerdsRule: Thanks!**

**To Shank-GxV: Thanks! **

**To Sweeny1999: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy it. I appreciate your support!**

* * *

**Mangalover4321: Only three more chapters left! **

**Gohan: Thank Kami.**

**Mangalover4321: Well I have another story of you so you have more torture coming along the way! HAHAHA!**

**Gohan: Help me…**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/ Z/ GT/ or Kai.**

* * *

**Day Five: Attitude Adjustment**

_Orange Star High School~ 10: 20 A. M. _

Videl sat annoyed in class and her eyebrows twitched in anger, the teacher continued to wait for Videl to reply for his question. She wasn't just going to tell the teacher that Gohan was going away for going into puberty.

"So, Ms. Satan are you going to tell me where Mr. Son is?" he asked and she clutched her fists.

"No because he told me that he didn't want others to know." She hissed at him then suddenly Videl's watch beeped and she looked down to it with annoyance.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT NOW?!" she screamed at the chief and everyone winced at her loudness while the chief frowned at her.

"You see Videl something weird is happening to all the power and it's coming from the sky! We don't know what but can you check it out?" he asked and she scowled, rubbing her face then nodded. She stood up and rushed out of there before anyone said anything.

"What the hell could be causing this?" she hissed as she escaped through the window and shot off to the Look Out.

* * *

_~The Look Out~_

* * *

"Jeez, he's doing some real damage to the power below." Goku stated to Piccolo and he nodded as he dodged another attack from a blurred object. Goku smirked and expectancy filled him, he licked his lips as a rush of adrenaline pumped through his system.

"This is fun! He's emitting so much strength and there's still more to come from him!" he exclaimed as Piccolo scowled at this, staring at the Son man in confusion.

_Something's not right, _the Namek thought,_ Goku isn't normal that happy about a small fight yet the look in his eye…Am I missing something here? _

"Come on! Let's see you go faster!" Goku cried as his black eyes started haze around them, "I want to fight you!" Piccolo's eyes widen as fists started to fly by him, growls and words of an unknown language escaped their mouths. Teeth sharpened and hair spiked even more than normal, laughter echoed from both of them.

"Jeez, Son! Watch where you're going!" he exclaimed but they ignored him, moving faster than what we could see.

"Faster! Faster! FASTER! STRONGER! STRONGER! STRONGER!" the Son man cried and grabbed the throat of his opponent, a mad grin spread across his face.

"You're getting too weak!" he hissed and licked his lips again, sweat rolling down his body. His opponent's black eyes flashed red and he chuckled, sharp teeth glimmering in the sun.

"_BAKA!" _the opponent announced and punched Goku in the face, releasing his grip on him, _"You're no match to me!" _

"Kid!" Piccolo yelled and the opponent snapped his head to the Namek, "What the hell are you doing to your father?!" Gohan's grin went mad and sharp teeth flashed in his mouth, his head tilted madly to the side and tongue hung lose in his mouth.

"_Shut the fuck up before I decide to kill you instead." _He hissed at him with venom dripping off of his voice and Piccolo's eyes widen even more, his body started to quiver in fear. Gohan chuckled at the sight of that and said, _"That's what I thought." _He turned back to Goku and kicked him in the neck, sending him flying into a wall.

_They've both gone nuts! _Piccolo thought and looked over to the empty look Out, _Maybe Vegeta would know what's wrong but knowing that jackass he probably won't answer it. Oh well…I'll beat it out of him then. _

Piccolo shot off and headed towards the arrogant Saiyan Prince not even noticing that he was passing by Videl.

* * *

_The Look Out ~ 11: 30 A. M._

* * *

Videl looked at the broken Look Out and stared at the claw marks, eyes wondering what went through the place. She tilted her head to the side and quietly moved to the training room for Piccolo. Growls and shouts came from there and she took a quick look to see two fast moving objects, clawing and punching at each other. Her eyes widen as she tried to figure out what was fighting.

_What the hell are those? _She thought, _they're like monsters._

"_I smell Human!" _Her eyes widen at the scratchy rough voice coming from it and she started running off, trying to get away. Chuckling appeared behind her and grabbed her by the corner only to rip her jacket apart. She blushed but continued to run and jumped off of the Look Out, flying away as fast as she could to find Goku or Gohan.

Gohan watched in madden glee as Videl flew along, a mad grin across his face as he put her remaining sweatshirt up to his noise. Sweat, carnations, and cherry filled his noise and his grin went wider.

"_She smells good…I want her!" _he exclaimed to himself and licked the sweatshirt, the taste filling his tongue and his sense went into overdrive.

"_Time to start the hunt!" _he cried and shot off after her.

* * *

_A few hours later~ 4: 30 P. M._

* * *

Videl stared at herself in the mirror; her hair grew down to the middle of her back and her eyes looked sharper but still held innocent in them. She wore a new huge blue hoodie with black shorts and black sneakers. She stood at her normal height of five three and her chest was still growing but it was close to her size. She sighed and started playing with her hair, twirling it around in her fingers.

"I've forgotten how long it used to be." She muttered to herself then suddenly she was tackled from behind. Her eyes widen and yet out a 'Kya!' seeing her attacker's face. Long droopy bangs hung over his eyes and salvia dropped down from his sharp teeth, his hair flowed down past his waist and pale skin shined in the light. He wore baggy black thank top, cargo pants, and sneakers while his nails started to price her skin, blood running down her arm.

"_Ningen (*1)!" _he exclaimed and she scowled at this, budging her legs to kick the guy in the crotch but his entire body covered her up.

"Let go of me!" she screamed at him, "I can easily kick your ass!" He stopped and his grip loosened, a small gasp escaped his lips.

"Vi…del…?" he whispered then she took the moment to kick in the family jewels. She shoved him off of her and he clutched it, growling in pain and swearing wildly. His eyes shot up to see bloodshed in them and she paled, unable to move by his intense stare.

"_Damn Ningen!" _he hissed at her as he pulled her towards him, _"You'll put up more of a fight than normal, weak ones." _

Her eyes tear up again and she cried, "Gohan! Save me, please!" He pulled her closer to him and smirked evilly, towering over her.

"_Ningen, my name is Gohan." _He said and her eyes widen, _"And I'm about to make you mine!" _

Suddenly a chop to the head caused the Demi-Saiyan to fall to the ground, right in front of her. She shrieked and stared at the figure, seeing Son Goku glaring down at his son in anger then looked to Videl a hint of red in his eyes.

"I warned you to stay away yet you clearly didn't listen." He stated and her eyes narrowed in anger, she stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Something was causing the power to go wonky so I had to check it out then he suddenly attacked! What the hell did I know?!" she screamed at him then he sighed, rubbing his face in annoyance.

"Just stay away until I come down to say so. He recognizes you as someone he can mate with and he'll try everything to get you so if you sense him coming after you: run for your fucking life." He stated before grabbing his son and shot off, leaving Videl with wide eyes and fear coursing through her veins.

* * *

_The Look Out~11: 30 P. M._

* * *

Piccolo's jaw twitched in annoyance when he landed on the Look Out to see the Son men still fighting but Goku acting back to normal.

"So I got my ass kicked for nothing?! Damn Saiyans."

* * *

(*1) Ningen: Human


	7. Day 6 School Time Lovin!

**To dcp1992: Thanks! It would have been bad if Gohan did anything further but here's a new chapter! **

**To Shank-GxV: Yeah, that was due to Saiyan puberty and such…**

**To Sweeny1999: Thanks. I know it's short but I'm sorta running out of ideas but anyway. So here's the new chapter! **

**To Laly Pink: ¡Gracias! Lo siento, pero realmente he estudiado nada de español, así que he leído su opinión a través de un traductor. Entiendo que si Y está bien que no haya revisado antes! Así que disfruten de este capítulo!**

* * *

**Mangalover4321: Almost done with this Fic! **

**Gohan: Yes! No more torment for me!**

**Mangalover4321: Gohan, Gohan, Gohan, you clearly don't understand how many other stories I will have you in! BWAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/ Z/ GT/ or Kai.**

* * *

**Warning: This chapter is using many words of sex so if you don't like it, skip it.**

* * *

**Day Six: School Time Lovin'!**

_Orange Star High School~ 10: 30 A. M._

Videl was actually happy to be in class today because of yesterday's events. She tapped her pencil and the teacher droned on and on about how different chemicals in the brain will cause the body to change into a different action. She put the pencil to her lip and bit the eraser.

_Gohan…_she thought, _he looked so scary yesterday…but Gohan would never want to hurt me. We're best friends! _

"_Videl…!"_

Her eyes widen and her pencil right in half, Erasa started at her in worry. She looked around to see if Gohan had somehow escaped from Goku but he wasn't in sight. She sighed and rubbed her face in annoyance.

"Damn it," she muttered to herself, "He would never do anything to hurt me." Erasa raised an eyebrow at this and stared at her friend in confusion.

_Was she talking about Gohan? _Erasa thought and stared at the empty desk of her friend which had a hole blown from under his desk, _maybe she knows why he's been gone for two days straight. He wouldn't just forget school!_

"Hey, Videl," Erasa whispered right next to her and Videl's eyes widen, screaming out of nowhere. Their eyes widen and Videl stopped screaming when noticed it was only just Erasa staring at her with big round eyes.

"Ms. Satan! Are you okay?" the teacher asked and Videl put a hand to her chest, pain filling her when she had thought Gohan had come back like yesterday. She put on her best fake smile and answered, 'I'm fine. I had someone had done something to me; it was just a bad memory."

* * *

_The Look Out~ 11: 30 A. M. _

Gohan's eyes widen and fell to the floor, clawing at his neck and blood gushed down it from his nails being so sharp to cut his skin. He gagged and Goku stared at his son with seriousness on his face, watching him with intense security. Gohan's eyes flashed red and he screamed, his body convulsing as bones started stretching along with muscles.

"Come on, Gohan, let's get this stage over quickly so you can return back to school and I have more fun with Chi-Chi." Goku mumbled and Gohan spat out blood, his thoughts running amuck.

_School…! School equals Ningen! Ningen mine! Want Ningen!_

"_Ningen mine!" _

The sudden words caused Goku's eyes to widen and fired a Ki blast at his son before anything got out of hand. He growled at this and Gohan's arm twitched as he fired blast at his father who only winced at this.

"Shut up and finish the process, Gohan." Goku growled at this and his eyes flashed red too, Gohan's smell affecting his hormones. He growled out a couple of curses as thoughts of Chi-Chi entered his mind and told him to go see her.

"Damn it, Gohan!" he exclaimed and Gohan smirked at this, "You're pissin' me off!" Goku decided to pent out his anger on him by punching him in the rib, instantly snapping it and regretting it the second it had happened. The hormone Gohan was producing was causing his personality to shift and make him easy to anger.

"Fuckin' hormones!" Goku hissed through clenched teeth and his face in anger, "This is why we should have put him in the fuckin' Hyperbolic Time Chamber!"

"_Ningen!" _Gohan yelled out and clawed at the ground, his nails digging into the ground, _"Want Ningen! Give me her!" _

"Greedy bastard! Stop complaining! You'll see her tomorrow!" Goku yelled at his son again and Gohan looked up to him, anger glistened in his eyes.

"_Miss her. You miss mate. I miss mate." _He said and Goku sighed.

"This is what I get for missing seven years of my children's' life, huh." He said with sadness hinted in his voice and Gohan continued on with convulsing and thrashing around.

* * *

_Orange Star High School~12: 00 A. M. _

"Videl, is something wrong?" Erasa asked her and Videl sighed, staring at the grass.

"Can you keep a secret, Erasa?" she asked and Erasa nodded at this, seating next to her. Videl took a deep breath and a determined look appeared in her eyes.

"Gohan…" she began, "I think I like him."

Erasa's eyes widen then she squealed in joy and tackled her in a hug.

"Oh! I knew it!" she said and Videl smiled weakly at this, "Have you told him yet?" Videl shook her head no and looked up to the sky.

"No." she said and stood up, "But I want to. I know he would never do anything harm me."

"Videl, I think he likes you too." Erasa said and Videl blushed, "You should confess to him as soon as you see him next time."

"I will. He promised nothing bad would ever happen to me." She announced and a breeze picked up in the air, her black hair whipping into her eyes.

"_Videl…"_

She looked behind and her eyes widen at the sight of the black haired Demi-Saiyan smiling at her with his normal goofy grin on his face. He waved at her and she blushed at this. He walked over to her and she stared at him along with his new found height, back to his normal height although his hair was still like his thirteen year old self.

"Hey!" he said and she blushed even harder when she heard Erasa chuckling at this.

"Hey, I thought you had stay at the Look Out the entire day." She stated and he gave her a Son Grin while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, everything got finished so my Dad let me go." He said and she nodded at this, following on every word he choose.

"That's good." She said and suddenly he grabbed her hand, her blush grew and he started pulling her along.

"Come on, I need to talk to you in private." He said and she nodded but unknown to her, he had an evil smirk on his face and blood red eyes smiled at her following him.

* * *

_The Look Out~ 3: 45 P. M. _

Goku groaned and rubbed his eyes as he looked around where he was.

"God damn it, what happened?" he asked himself and suddenly his eyes widen when Gohan's Ki wasn't near him.

"Oh fuc-!" he said until something whacked him on the head and he fell to the ground with twirls in his eyes.

"Why are you here, Kakarot?" Vegeta asked the other Saiyan and Goku grumbled as he glared at the Saiyan Prince.

"Where's Gohan?! I need to find him before he does something he regrets!" Goku announced and stood up before Vegeta stood in the way.

"What's going on with your brat?" he asked and Goku scowled.

"He's fully adapted to his physical changes but his Ki and emotions are out of whack! He's heading towards Videl!" Goku explained and Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"He's been there for a while, Kakarot yet nothing has happened so far." Vegeta stated simply then narrowed his eyes, "But I still don't trust him with her. Saiyan puberty is not the same as a Human's. It could cost him his friendship with her." After that, they both shot off after Gohan before he would do something he would never live down.

* * *

_Forest near Satan City~4: 00 P. M._

"Are we there yet, Gohan?" Videl asked and he shook his head no, his head not even turning back to see her. She sighed and watched as two birds up ahead flew after each other. She smiled at this and Gohan took a quick peak at her before looking ahead, trying to contain himself of wild emotions running in his system.

"It's such a nice day, huh?" she said and he nodded.

"Yeah, it smells good too." He stated simply and a sadistic smirk emerged on his face when he got thinking of what Videl would smell like after-

"Hold the fuckin' phone!" someone above called and the two teens stopped, looking up to see Vegeta with Ki blast ready at Gohan and Goku glaring down at his son. Videl blinked at this and Gohan narrowed his eyes, rage filling his head and his hand twitched to wipe both the Saiyans to the floor.

"Goku? Vegeta? What are you guys doing here?" Videl asked, not knowing what was going on. Vegeta smirked at this and pointed to Gohan.

"The brat was planning on sending you to the stars." He explained and she blinked not understanding what he meant. Vegeta groaned and tried again, "Have some fun?"-Still no answer-"Run wild?"-Nothing-"Play time?" veins pulsed on his head and then yelled, "HE WANTS TO FUCK YOU!"

Everything went quiet and Goku looked away, ashamed that Vegeta screamed at out. Out of nowhere Videl threw Frying Pan to his head and knocked him out of the sky. The Saiyans backed away from her in horror and she had a big blush on her face.

"DON'T SCREAM THAT OUT LOUD, IDIOT!" she yelled at him and he groaned as he got back up, everything dizzy now.

"Damn it, woman. That hurt." He complained and Goku sighed as he landed near Gohan and Videl.

"Videl, step away from Gohan, he's not alright." Goku said and completely forgot what just happened.

"But Goku, Gohan's fin-" she began until Gohan wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug along with squeezing her breast. He smirked at this and her whole face heat up.

"I told you." Goku said and Gohan licked her face. Suddenly she pulled out another Frying Pan and whacked him in the head with it, causing him to release her and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Pervert." She hissed and gave him an evil glare, banging the pan against her hand, "That's what ya deserve, Gohan."

"I'll take him off your hand, Videl." Goku said and she blinked.

"Goku," she said, "I understand your concern but with the Frying Pan of Doom Version 2.0 I can easily make sure nothing will happen to me." Goku bit his lip at this and stared at his oldest son in worry. He ran his fingers through his hair then sighed.

"Fine but Vegeta and I will be watching from above to make sure he does nothing to you." He said and she nodded, the Frying Pan mysteriously disappearing and she grabbed him by the collar. She started dragging him back to the class and waved bye to him.

"See you later, Goku-san!" she said and they left before he had anything to say.

* * *

_Orange Star High School~4: 15 P. M. _

"So, Gohan," Videl said as she started a conversion, "It must be good to be tall again, huh?" He grumbled something under his breath and she pouted at this, slowing down and following at his pace.

"It's not good to not smile. I should know that." She said and smiled at him, "You were the one who told me I have a beautiful smile." His heart paced in his chest and he leaned down over to her, ready to lick her but she pulled out the Frying Pan. It practically dared him to get whacked on the head with it. He scowled and looked away.

"Stop being an ass about being able to do anything," she said and flicked his noise by standing on her toes, "You should enjoy this time being younger. It's the only time that you can relive your past so you can send time as a kid." He blinked at this, remembering that he had told her of everything that happened in his life and stared at her with wide eyes.

"I spent my life as kid while you've been through so many battles without even wanting to be there. You've watched countless lives lost and so much blood shed so let's spend this day as kids, right, Gohan?" she said and the sun shined right down her face that made her seem like the most beautiful thing in his eyes. A blush rose up to his cheeks and she grabbed his hand, pulling him to the forest yet again.

"Videl…" he whispered and she laughed as they started running through the forest. She stopped once she reached a field full of wheat and smiled at the sun now starting to set. She pulls him along until she drops her hand and starts twirling in a circle.

"Come on, Gohan!" she exclaimed and grabbed him, forcing him to twirl around. Everything seemed to slow down as they had been twirled for what seemed like hours until Videl paused, breathing hard and Gohan stared at her in wonder.

"Hey, Gohan," Videl said and fell to the ground, "You're a nice guy." He continued to stare at her and sat down across from her.

"You're…pretty." He said and she blushed at this, sitting up and yawned.

"Thanks, Gohan," she said and he nodded at this, picking up a piece of wheat and examined it.

"One day…someday soon…I'll tell you-" he begun until he collapsed due to gas and Videl followed him afterword, their hands holding each other's without even knowing it.


	8. Day 7: Tell Her, ya Baka!

**To dcp1992: Thanks! Here's the next chapter with a little surprise! Enjoy! **

**To Shank-GxV: Yeah, I can too. Thanks for the comment and here's this chapter!**

* * *

**Mangalover4321: Next chapter is last one! **

**Trunks: Seriously, I was barely in this fanfic.**

**Manglover4321: *scratches her head* Sorry, guess it turned out that way.**

**Trunks: *grumbles under his breath***

**Mangalover4321: Anyway, back to the story!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/ Z/ GT or Kai. **

* * *

**Day Seven:**

**Tell Her, you Baka!**

_Field near Orange Star High School~10: 15 A. M._

Videl's eyes slowly opened and looked up into the beautiful cloudy blue sky, blinking at the light. She heard a groan coming from next to her. She looked over to see an orange and blue gi hugging her. She blinked and blushed cherry red at the sight of this.

"G-G-G-Gohan?" she mumbled and slowly his eyes twitched awake, black eyes staring down at her. He linked at this then his whole face turned red, jumping back a few feet and stared at her with wide eyes. He put a hand to his rushing heart and she blinked at this then started to laugh.

Shock went through his system then started to notice how nice her laugh was.

"It's good to see that you're up, Gohan." She said and stood up, whipping down her white t-shirt and put her hands on her hips, "Now let's get going. I'm sure you're hungry." He continued to stare at her then regret filled him at thought of all the things he had tried to do to her.

"Videl," he said and she blinked, staring at him.

"Yeah, Gohan?" she asked him and a shadow covered his eyes, he clenched his fists tight.

"I'm sorry. I caused so much trouble for you and had nearly rape-" he began until a Frying Pan whacked him on the head. He groaned in pain and looked up to her, staring at her angry eyes.

"BAKA!" she yelled at him and he jumped back her voice. Steam rose off her head and she crossed her arms over her chest, staring down at him.

"Do you think I'm traumatized about it?" she asked him and he opened his mouth to say something then closed it, "No, I'm fine. You were acting out on hormones, baka. Plus I know you would never purposely hurt me."

He gasped a little and she took a deep breath, uncrossing her arms and walked over to him. She held her hands out to him and he stared at them until he grabbed them. She helped pulled him up and stared up at him with a peaceful smile on her face.

Her smile light up his whole heart.

"Y-y-ya sure?" he asked her and she rolled her eyes, holding his hand even tighter in her's.

"Trust me, Gohan; I know you would never do that to me. We're best friends!" she exclaimed the last part and his heart stopped at those words.

_Best friends, _he thought and got sad, _are we really just that?_

_**Come on, human side, you should tell her!**_

Gohan suddenly fell over in shock at the voice of his Saiyan Side and paled. Videl blinked at this and asked him if he was okay but his Saiyan Side continued to drone on.

_**You're such a wuss! Tell her ya like her, baka! **_

_How are you still here?!  
__**Don't know; don't care. I know I'm fading back into your original personality so I want ya tell her how we both feel about her. Our actions while in puberty prove the truth of what we've been hiding. So make it quick! I want to be here while I see what will happen!**_

Gohan gulped and waited for another sentence to be said by his Saiyan Side but it kept quiet. He stared up at her then laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, a classical Son move.

"Sorry Videl," he explained, "I thought I heard something but it was my imagination." She raised an eyebrow at this then shrugged. She sighed and wiped her brow from sweat, smiling at the sun.

"We should get going." She stated and he nodded, following her black locks as she walked away to leave him stunned.

_**Don't let her go, dumbass! Do it now **_

He stopped all of a sudden and grabbed her hand, pulling her hand and her eyes grew big at this. She stared up into his deep black eyes that swirled with emotion and she blinked at him. He released her hand and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her even closer to him. He gulped and his heart pounded against his chest.

"V-V-V-V-Videl." He said and she slowly nodded at this.

"What is it, Gohan?" she asked him and he bite his lip, chewing it.

"I want to say something." He said and she raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to say it.

"What is it, Gohan?" she asked him and he closed his eyes, grasping her shoulders tight.

_I hope she won't get angry after this, _he thought as he leaned down quickly and captured her lips with his.

* * *

_A Field Near orange Star High School~10: 17 A. M. _

Videl couldn't help but freeze at Gohan's surprising actions until she finally fell into it, moaning in delight as his tongue begged for her mouth to be open. She groaned and started grinding her mouth against his, their kiss involving into something more passionate. Videl opened her mouth to let Gohan's tongue explore around her mouth. His tongue licked very corner it could get into and then twirled around her own, beginning their heated French kissing. They moaned and Gohan grabbed her shoulders, bending her head up and licked her lips. His mind started glazing over and he growled in satisfaction.

Instantly he gained back his senses and jumped back, terror striking his heart and started at her with wide eyes. Sadness clouded over her eyes and her smile turned to a frown.

"Did I do something wrong?" she whispered and he shook his head no, fear striking his heart.

"No." he whispered and put a hand to his face, "It's me."

Suddenly she was up to his face with tears in his eyes, anger in her eyes and pulled him down to her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked and he gulped.

"I'm afraid." He whispered and stared at him even more, "That I'll lose control."

She flicked his nose and said, "Baka." He blinked at this and staring at her with confusion knit in his eyes.

"I don't care." She announced and both their faces heated up to crimson, quickly turning away and thought about what she had just said.

_She doesn't care that I lose control? _He thought a moment and glanced back at her, staring at her delicate curves and the way she was biting her lip right now made it seem even sexier to him. He blushed even more and turned away, his thoughts leading to a problem below the belt.

"Gohan," she whispered and he snapped out of his thought, looking over shoulders to see her running over him and tackled him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and slammed her lips into his. His eyes widen and growled in happiness, following her lead and landed on the ground. They started tumbling through the wheat and pressed their heated bodies together, moaning in pleasure.

Gohan started nibbling on her ear and licked her neck, earning a moan of pleasure from Videl. He smirked at this and ran his fingers through her hair, grinding their bodies together. Happiness wove into their thoughts and she smiled up at him. They stopped again and she whispered in his ear, "How about we go back to my house?"

Dirty thoughts took over his mind and he grinned like an idiot, nodding quickly. He shot off towards the direction of the Satan mansion unknown to him that his father and Vegeta stared at them with dropped jaws and bugged out eyes.

"Did they just-?" Vegeta began and Goku nodded, staring at his son in confusion.

"Yep." Goku said and rubbed, continued to watch as his son flew off in the distance with his now presumed girlfriend, "I won't be surprised if they don't came back for a while, Vegeta."

"He's part-Saiyan, Kakarot." Vegeta said with a smirk, "It wouldn't surprise me at all if he's gone all day."

"Yep, that was the same as me." Goku announced unknown that Vegeta heard. The Saiyan Prince got a horrid look on his face and paled at Goku's words.

"I did not need to know that Kakarot." He said and Goku blinked at this then blushed, rubbing the back of his neck in a classic Son move.

"Sorry, Vegeta, I guess we can go home." He said and Vegeta mumbled something under his breath about being having to forget what Kakarot said. They both shot off in the opposite direction and let the two once best friends now boyfriend and girlfriend be for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Two Weeks Later~Satan Mansion_

Videl groaned in pain and clutched her stomach, leaning over the toilet as remainders of her lunch left her body. Mr. Satan watched her in concern and paled as she heaved for breath, her body pale under the light. He gulped and watched as she slowly moved up, wiping the side of her mouth from salvia.

"Damn it all." She muttered to herself and leaded against the doorway, putting a hand to her head in pain.

"Sweet pea," Mr. Satan began and gulped, "Are you okay? It's not any after effects of that gas right?"

She blinked at his voice then shook her head no and continued moving to downstairs.

"No, it's my stomach that's bothering me." She answered him and he nodded slowly then suddenly had a light bulb moment.

"How about we go to the doctors, Videl?" he asked and she blinked at his sudden use of knowledge that was sparked.

"Why didn't I think of that?" she muttered to herself and Hercule grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulders and ran to his jet.

"TO CAPSULE CORP!" he exclaimed and she sighed.

Why couldn't her father be normal?

* * *

_Capsule Corp.~ 12: 30 A. M._

Bulma started at her godson's girlfriend and noticed her pale complexion first and how baggy her eyes were as soon as she saw her.

"You look like crap." She answered honestly and Videl growled at her. She smiled at her and laughed a bit before pulling her to a separate room.

"I'll take a couple tests on her then tell what's going on after this, okay, Hercule?" Bulma said and Mr. Satan nodded, seating patiently in his seat and grabbed a random magazine which happened to be about Bulma herself. The President of Capsule Corp dragged the Satan girl to a room and slammed the door shut behind her.

In the room was a bunch of medical supplies and machines but the most impressive one was the one over a flat bed that beeped a couple seconds. It was completely white and circled the bed and a couple of computer screens were in it.

"Lay down on the bed and my newest invention, the Aesculapian Detector 300!" Bulma exclaimed and Videl nodded slowly, groaning as she slowly placed herself on the bed. Instantly the machine started scanning up and down her body, checking different systems throughout her body.

Suddenly it beeped a couple times, one system lighting up the scanners and producing information to Bulma. The scientist read the information and blinked at it then a big smile appeared on her face. She grabbed a tablet and put it close to the scanner, transferring the information to it and showed it to Videl. It was the reproductive system; yet Videl didn't know that.

"And what does this picture mean to me?" she asked and Bulma sat down next to her, folding her arms over her chest.

"That you're expecting." She said and Videl raised an eyebrow at this, still unknown for what she meant.

"What does that mean, Bulma?" she asked again and Bulma sighed.

"You're pregnant."


	9. Epilogue: I'm Gonna Kill Ya, Goten!

**To NerdsRule: Yup, I had a feeling people would know it. Thanks for the comment and here's the new and final chapter! **

**To Rebmul: Thanks for the comment!**

* * *

**Mangalover4321: THE LAST CHAPTER IS HERE! *tears streak down her face* Oh, why?! Why did it have to end this way?!**

**Goten: Because it's the last chapter.**

**Mangalover4321: *quickly gets over it* Oh, right! So here ya go readers! The last chapter of All the Stupid Gas' Fault!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball/ Z/ GT/ or Kai. **

**Epilogue:**

**I'm Gonna Kill Ya, Goten!**

_4 Years Later~ 439 East District _

"'You're pregnant'." Goten finished telling the story and took a deep breath, staring down at the black eyes who smiled at him. The young girl, barely four, grinned big at him and clapped her tiny hands together giggling.

"Did that weally happen, Uncle Goten?" she asked him and Goten rubbed the back his neck, coupling his father's classic move.

"Of course! That's how you were born, Pan!" he exclaimed and grabbed her by the waist, bouncing her up and down on his knees. She giggled and he smiled big until a big Ki blast sent flying between him and his niece. He paled and turned to face a man with a blue and orange gi, glaring down at him. His hair spiked up a long bang hung in front of his black eyes. He glared down at him and cracked his fists together, an evil aura surrounded him.

"H-h-h-hello, G-G-G-G-"he began until the man snatched away the child away from, glaring at him. He placed her on his shoulder and fired a direct Ki blast at his face. Goten shrieked and fell over, twitching. Pan giggled and clapped even more.

"Uncle Goten funny!" she announced and the man grinned down at him, stomping his boot in his face.

"Don't tell my daughter stuff she shouldn't know." The man growled and Goten whimpered in pain.

"Gomensai, Gohan." Goten whimpered and Gohan rolled his eyes at this, stepping off him and sighed. He grabbed his daughter off his shoulders and smiled down at her.

"Daddy's the best, right, Panny?" he asked and she nodded.

"And so is mommy! She's weally pwetty!" she exclaimed and Gohan nodded at this.

"She sure is." He said and the sound of door opening caught his attention. He looked over to see a beautiful woman in a red blouse and slimming black pants. Her black hair caught in a bob and blue eyes smiled at him.

"Mommy!" Pan exclaimed and the woman turned to her, smiling big.

"Hi, Pan, Gohan." She said and the little girl jumping off his shoulder, into her mother's arms.

"You look weally pwetty!" she exclaimed and Gohan grinned ear to her, hugging her and pinched her butt. She shrieked and Gohan smirked at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

"You look delicious to eat, Videl." He said and she blushed at this.

"Not in front of Pan, Gohan!" She whispered and he grinned big.

"I guess it's time for me to leave, come on Pan. You're parents want some 'alone time'." Goten said and grabbed the girl from her parents. Gohan's eyebrows twitched and Goten ran out of their while Gohan yelled, "I'M GONNA KILL YA, GOTEN!"

But he quickly forgot that after Videl pulled him back, closing the shades and door to remember the day they announced they loved each other.

_**The End~~~!**_


End file.
